


Nightmare

by Skye_UwU



Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hanamaki has a nightmare, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Matsun comforts him, Nightmares, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Hanamaki has a nightmare, but Matsun is there to help
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985410
Kudos: 10
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> It's another work for @Matsuhanaweeks for their prompt 'I'll be here to protect you'. I kinda enjoyed that one as well, so have fun reading <3

I was lying in Makki and my shared bed. I decided to get ready before he had to use the bathroom again what always took literal years. When I finished he was still in bed. That was quite unusual. 

I decided to sit down on the bed. Lying down just meant I would have to do my hair again. His breath was steady, unlike last night. But when he slept, he was nothing like the chaotic, sassy Makki he was normally. He shifted and placed his head on my lap. 

I put my arm around his shoulder. 

“Issei...” He whimpered, his body twitching. I grabbed his shoulder a little bit harder. I hushed him silently. “Iss...iss...” I shook him awake. He looked at me after blinking a few times. 

“You don't have to worry. I'll be here to protect you. I will stay with you. I will be there when you wake up. Go back to sleep.” He clenched against my stomach. 

“You will?” “Of course.” I whispered, stroking through his hair. Within seconds he was back asleep back in his innocent state. “I will be with you forever,” I mumbled probably more to myself than anyone else. “I love you, Hiro.” I kept watching him for hours, before he woke up, no memories about the morning whatsoever.


End file.
